While stem cells offer therapeutic potential for the replacement of damaged or degenerated cells, therapies have been limited by an inability to effectively and efficiently guide the stem cells to a target location in sufficient numbers to achieve the desired results. In the case of an active inflammatory condition, the stem cells may be naturally attracted to the target tissue to some degree, but, in general, there is a need to increase and improve the extent to which stem cells are actively guided and/or channeled to the target location. This is especially true when attempting to treat past healed injuries, such as the spinal cord after transection.
What is needed, therefore, is a method of delivering stem cells to a treatment region, and stimulating adherence, differentiation and integration.